Forbidden Fruit Trilogy Book Three: Hunting Hunter
by Milk of Awesomeness
Summary: Hunter Jackson went missing. When the person who broke her dad's heart is the person who finds her. Will Percy forgive Annabeth? The third and final installment of the Forbidden Fruit Trilogy. No flames, please. I already know this story, and all of the other parts, is trash and should be rewritten, but a lot of people like it, and I get writer's block because of this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! What's up! I'm back, with installment three of The Forbidden Fruit, Hunting Hunter! A lot of cool things happened the past month I have been mysteriously absent from the PJATO fandom. And I when I say fandom, I mean it. I have not read The Mark of Athena yet(but I know the ending!) I have not picked up any of the books since I last organized my books, and I have not watched the movie in the longest time(not that I want to) I have been much too busy with another fandom, Twilight. (Breaking Dawn: Part 2 really inspired me)**

**This is all the things I've accomplished.**

**1. Finished My Sparkly Stalker**

**2. Started writing 2 new Twilight stories.**

**3. Finally got Sims 2 reinstalled on my computer**

**4. Got the Sims 2 mods that didn't work on my old computer to work on my new one**

**5. Managed to get my grades back to where they were before I moved.**

**Not very exciting, but still, I had to tell someone.**

* * *

I was worried. I had no idea where to find Hunter, and Percy and Annabeth just couldn't seem to figure out how exactly to work together. I knew that the teen was probably not in the camp, so I decided to check the forests surrounding. I just knew that Hunter would be there. I just knew it.

Artemis was distraught. It hurt me to see her like that. It hurt all the Hunters to see her being so inconsolable. She had forced the entire camp to go try to find her, whether they cared about it or not.

I could see Annabeth was feeling awkward every time she went out to find her. I couldn't blame her. I would too. Imagine, your ex-boyfriend who you broke up with is begging for you to find his daughter with another woman, and you only just met the kid, and hadn't seen your ex since you dumped him.

On top of that, the mother of the child vowed to remain a virgin forever, and obviously that didn't happen.

"Hunter!" I heard Jake from Apollo scream. He had made it known once they got back from their quest he was dating Hunter. I felt sorry for him.

When I found him, I saw that Percy and Vanessa were at his sides. Percy didn't look that great. The stress of everything happening at once, his ex-girlfriend appearing in his life, his daughter going missing. I worried for his health, not just because he was my friend, but because I knew Lady Artemis loved him, even though she tried not to show it anymore.

I didn't know what I was doing. Where to start looking. All I knew was she'd be in the forest. Others, like Percy's group, had followed me out here, because I was a huntress, probably.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV

* * *

I didn't know where she was. No one did. I was trying_ not_ to rip my hair out. MY DAUGHTER was MISSING.

Jake, her boyfriend was on my side. I did not know they were dating until today. I had met Jake a while back, and I believed him to be a compassionate and caring young man. He would do well. Oh gosh, I'm using big words. I knew Annabeth being here was not good for my mental health. I was becoming _smart. _

Vanessa, her friend, the daughter of Hermes stood on my other side. I had watched her and Jake on a quest with my daughter only the week before. But Just like Jake, I had met her a while ago.

We were following Thalia, who, out of all of us probably knew the best where to find her. She was closest to her. Thalia was Hunter's second cousin and aunt. Weird, to a degree, but not weird for us demigods. The genetics didn't really matter here. Besides, Hunter considered her an aunt, not an unnatural relationship that made no logical sense.

* * *

Annabeth and the new head of the Athena cabin, Skylar, along with the rest of the cabin members had headed to the city, not wanting to limit the searching area to around camp. Personally, I believed Annabeth just wanted to have an excuse to be as far away from her pathetic ex-boyfriend as possible. While on that topic, I wondered why she broke up with me in the first place.

The Aphrodite cabin, led by a girl named Hayden, for the most part didn't do much. They looked around camp for about an hour before deciding that searching was ruining their hair. Hayden continued to look, though.

I wanted to blame Annabeth. I could too. Annabeth was obviously the reason my daughter had run off, and had it not been for her breaking up with me in the first place, Hunter would not be missing right now.

On the other hand, Hunter also would never have been born.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico POV

* * *

I was worried. I, Sally, Paul, and Thalia were the only ones who had been able to see Hunter in person before she had been first brought to camp, so we were the ones who were the closest to her. It struck us all hard. The only ones who were worse were Percy and Artemis.

I wanted to find her so badly. I wondered if she'd been kidnapped. If so, I swore I would send them to Tartarus the second I discovered who they were.

Annabeth and the Athena campers were with me. We'd originally all gone different ways, but we all went to the same place coincidently.

"Annabeth," I called behind me. She looked up and met my eye. "Where should we start?"

"I think we should—oh, wait a minute." She pulled a drachma out of her jeans pocket and stared at it deep in thought. " Nico go buy a CD for me real quick."

"What—"

"Just do it."

* * *

I came back with a Hollywood Undead CD, wondering what in the Hades she was doing. Annabeth opened the CD case and took the CD out carefully. She shined the CD against the sun so the beams would reflect of off it and bounce off. The beams hit a fountain, creating a rainbow. I widened his eyes, catching on.

Annabeth tossed the drachma in the fountain, asking for Hunter Jackson, daughter of Artemis. She was in a forest, sitting on a tree branch, casually reading a book entitled the Mark of Athena **(hehe. Had to. Couldn't resist.)** Annabeth smirked, finding it ironically amusing, I guess.

I sighed in relief, glad Hunter hadn't been captured, but trying to figure out why she'd run away.

"Wait— I know that place." Annabeth said, too quiet for Hunter to catch it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth POV**

* * *

I swiped my arm through the message, not giving any indication that I had spied on her.

"That's Jeffrey Tykes Park, in Chelsea. " I told Nico. I sent my siblings away, telling Skylar to report back to camp as to what's going on. Me and Nico kept going.

* * *

It wasn't that hard to find her tree. I was glad.

"Hunter!" I called. She jumped. She climbed down from the tree, scrambling, trying to escape. Me and Nico managed to stop her.

"Hunter, do you know how worried you've made the entire camp? Your parents have been pulling their hair out over it and no one has been able to console them!" Nico yelled, enraged.

"I doubt it." The redheaded teenager yelled back. " My parents don't give a damn about me." She reminded me of myself when I was that age.

"Nico," I whispered. "Go back to camp."

"Why?" He asked suspiciously. I sent him a look that said_. "Don't question me!"_ He left.

"Hunter?" I said quietly. "I know you feel hurt. We all have. But trust me. Your parents love you. I know it. They were worried sick when they realized you were missing. The entire camp was." I could hear my voice get quieter throughout my hopefully convincing speech.

"The… entire… camp?" She repeated, shocked. I figured being the forbidden child of Artemis makes you feel shunned. She then looked me right in the eye. "But why would _you_ care? You broke my father's heart, you know."

Her words stung. But I smiled, remembering the sacrifice I'd made that day, knowing it would be better for everyone.

I was glad that I had done it though; otherwise I wouldn't have found Diego, the man I have grown to love over the last 16 years. What I hadn't known was Percy did love me the way I had love him, at least enough to be hurt about it, although he still did what I thought he would. I had asked him if we could still be friends. I knew he didn't think I meant it, but I did.

"Hunter, I think we need to have a serious discussion about sacrifice."

* * *

**So, know we have a little bit of Annabeth's thoughts and feelings on the subject. I didn't want to make her a bitch. It just doesn't sound like Annabeth. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hunter POV

I loved your father. I really did." She told me, smiling, most likely reminiscing of the old days. "But… I was prideful. He had proposed to me, only 6 months before I broke it off. I told him I wasn't ready. Which at the time, I wasn't. We were 19. We were too young. I wanted to go to college. I felt a relationship was holding me back."

"Hubris…" I muttered.

"Precisely." She answered. I wondered if I'd offended her, but she didn't seem so. "It always was my fatal flaw." She turned to look at the crescent moon, which was in the sky, despite it still being late afternoon. I had noticed my mother sometimes worked early some days, in comparison to Uncle Apollo, who sometimes slacked off, mostly during the winter.

After a while, she looked back at me. "You look like her. Your mother, I mean."

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter. What was it about sacrifice you were going to tell me?"

"During the six months that followed, Per—Your father wasn't as happy as he'd been before. It was my fault, I knew. He really wanted a future with me. But my pride was a major issue, for both of us.  
Poseidon visited me in a vision, telling me that I was too prideful. That I was hurting him. That he would never break up with me, due to his flaw. But that he wanted to, and everyone saw it, but me. I initially debunked this, deciding it to be him manipulating me to break up with his son because he didn't want us together. Even so, I started watching him, tentatively. I noticed how he wasn't as quick to kiss me back anymore. I heard the way he sobbed in his cabin, listening to Grover try to calm him down. I knew I was hurting him. But I couldn't be that selfless to let him out of that relationship."

"But you did." I reminded her. She rolled her gray eyes.

"I'm getting to that." She snapped at me. "Anyway, the day your mother came to check on a male child, who may have been of the prophecy, I realized… She loved him. I noticed the way she watched him, the way she tried not to glare at me. It wasn't fair to steal away the only man she might find happiness with. I made up my mind then. Later on, I fell in love, with a mortal man named Diego. We got married 8 years ago and have two daughters. If I hadn't left him, neither of us would have found our true happiness."

_And I would never have been born…_

"My parents… they really were upset weren't they? "I asked her, scared of the answer.

"They aren't _upset._ They are far more distraught than upset." She answered.

"Take me back." I answered confidently.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy POV

* * *

Someone came up from behind me. I expected it to be Artemis. But it wasn't. It was Hunter.

"Hunter!" I exclaimed. Annabeth followed her. I snarled. She looked away, slightly upset. "I hope you know that, while I'm grateful, this won't change anything."

"Percy, I don't love you anymore. I'm married. I have three children. Perhaps you should stop being so arrogant." I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Annabeth, I—"

"Hunter!" I heard Jake yell. She ran to him. I turned away. Something told me, that even as her father, this reunion needed to be private. I trusted her, and I trusted him. Not like they'd be doing anything anyways outside in public.

"Percy, please. I just want to be friends, like we used to. I don't want—" I stopped her by hugging her. "Enough, Annabeth." I was tempted to call her Wise Girl, but the name had transitioned from being a term of endearment to a pet name, and it felt wrong to use it now.

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks, everything went well. Annabeth became my friend again, Hunter was safe. There was one thing still missing. Artemis.

I didn't know what to do with her. I loved her. But she couldn't have loved me? Could she? I didn't even think she was capable of loving a male, that wasn't Apollo or Zeus.

Actually, I'd heard something about someone named Orion. My half-brother, I think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Artemis POV**

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Me and Percy married 5 years later, with Aphrodite's help. My father turned him immortal. Hunter and Jake, engaged, were also asked to become gods.

* * *

Percy was the god of loyalty, sportsmanship, trust, heroes, and leadership. He also had power over the tides. Hunter was the minor goddess of the stars. Jake was the minor god of melodies.

* * *

Annabeth hugged him tightly after he became a god. She too, had been asked to become a god, the immortal Architect of Olympus. She denied, saying her love for Diego, her husband, and her children, Belle, Phoebe, and Jakob, was enough.

* * *

Nico was apparently, now, the minor god of the shadows.

* * *

Hunter and Jake had two children in the course of the next 15 years. Madison and Andrea. During those 15 years, I and Percy gave her two younger siblings, Ericka and Guinevere.

* * *

Apollo asked me once if I ever regretted giving up my oath. I looked at Hunter, her red hair glistening as she leaned against Jake. I looked at Ericka, her body in a 10 year old form, brushing her ink black hair out of her chocolate colored eyes, then I looked at Guinevere, much younger in appearance, her green eyes and soft black hair making her the spitting image of her father.

Finally, I looked at Percy, and I knew the answer.

I wouldn't trade this choice for the world.


End file.
